


His Girl

by Bridgy_Kathleen



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Kissing, Love, Masturbation, Protective Jim, Romance, Secret Crush, Sex, Teen Crush, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgy_Kathleen/pseuds/Bridgy_Kathleen
Summary: Set in modern day high school; Jim Hawkins is not only new in town but the new kid in school as well. To make matters worse he started late, which means making friends with the kids there difficult. One day he gets cornered, bullied. Just when he thinks he's about to have it, Alison, a quiet and shy girl, steps in. From there a friendship sparks. But not all is well as Jim grows close to her and finds out things he shouldn't know. The more Alison tries to push him away, the more Jim wants to protect her, and the more intimately physical their relationship becomes.





	1. First Encounter

Jim pushed his overbearing mother away as she tried giving him a kiss goodbye in the car.  
"Stop it, mom."  
"What? I can't give my son a kiss goodbye?"  
Jim clutched his book bag, getting ready to leave. "No. Not in front of everyone. That's embarrassing."  
His mother, Sarah, smiled. "You're adorable."  
Jim groaned. "Stop it."  
Sarah laughed. "Okay, okay."  
"I'll see you at 3:30. Bye." Jim opened the door and closed it just as quickly. His mother drove off and he was left to fend for himself in this hell called high school. After his father left, Jim had been to three different schools. This made it number four. It was hard making friends, and when he finally did make one he was gone again.

As he walked through the front doors he made his way to find the office. Normally Jim and his mom did this together either after school hours or on a Saturday, but his mom was busy with the new job she picked up and was hardly ever home now. This was his first time going it alone.  
Eventually he found the office but not without making it through a crowded hall full of kids. When he opened the door he was met with vanilla aroma and saw that the smell was coming from a candle. No one was in the office so he took a seat and decided to wait. It was not until after the first bell rang did the principle walk in.  
Surprised to see a new face sitting in his office he smiled at Jim nonetheless. "Good morning." Said the principle.  
Jim gave him an awkward smile.  
The principle continued. "You must be Jim Hawkins. Your mother called earlier this morning and informed me. Welcome." When Jim stayed silent the principle cleared his throat and pulled some papers out from one of his drawers. He handed them to Jim. "That stack of papers tells you what classes you have and where they will be. Also, in that packet, are the school guidelines and regulations, rules, etc. I imagine when you get to your classes your teachers will tell you what you need." He stood up then. "Now, I'll take you to your first class. Follow me."  
Jim stuffed the papers in his book bag, all except the paper with his classes. That one he folded and placed in the pocket of his jeans. When he reached his first class he read the sign painted in black on the door: English. At least it was an easy first class.  
When the door opened the teacher standing in front of the class stopped talking.  
"He's all yours." Said the principle, and he left.  
The female teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Harper and asked if Jim wanted to introduce himself to the class. Jim shook his head. "Take a seat over there, please." She said and continued with her lecture.

Throughout the day Jim had little difficulty finding his way to his classes. The paper had a well drawn out map that guided him. When lunch came around his stomach was grumbling. He reached for the five dollars his mom had given him and paid for his lunch, getting some change back in return.  
Once he found a place to sit, mildly trying to start a conversation with a group of kids, he decided not to engage and ate his food in silence. He wasn't ready make friends yet.  
Just when lunch was about over a girl made her way over to him. He didn't notice her at first; he was too busy eating his burrito.  
"Excuse me," she said.  
Jim finally looked up, seeing a girl with Asian and white-American attributes. He was a bit confused. Is this girl talking to me, he thought. Jim looked around him but saw that the girl was indeed talking to him and only him. "Yeah?" He finally said.  
She handed him an orange piece of paper: a flyer. "The school is looking for people to donate blood. You can sign up on this piece paper and give it to any one of your teachers."  
Jim read the requirements on the paper and then handed it back to the girl. "No, sorry. Maybe some other time."  
The girl didn't seem disappointed. Jim probably wasn't the first to say no to her. "That's okay," she told him. "But you should keep it just in case you change your mind." She left the paper on the table next to Jim. "By the way, my name is Alison. I haven't seen you around. Is this your first day?"  
Jim nodded. "Yeah."  
The girl looked shy all of a sudden. "And what's your name?" She asked.  
A lump was caught in Jim's throat. A girl had never shown so much interest in him before so quickly. He wasn't used it, although he wasn't sure he was all against it either. "My name is James, but everyone calls me Jim."  
Alison nodded once, holding the stack of papers close to her chest now. "Welcome to Newman High school, Jim." The bell rang right at the moment and Alison said goodbye, running off to catch her next class in time.

By the end of the day Jim had his fair share of text books. He didn't feel like hauling them all home with him, so he promptly made his way to his locker. Fortunately he found it without too much trouble. But as luck would have it he fumbled around with the lock, dropping his books.  
"Hey, watch it!" Said one kid as he closed his locker, getting ready to leave.  
Jim paid him no attention though and managed to open his locker. By this time the hall was empty. Everyone had gone home. He grumbled under his breath while his put books away. He was tired and still hungry and tomorrow would probably be the same. As he closed his locker door and turned around he was met by a group of four boys. Oh no, he thought. So it begins.  
"We saw you talking to Alison Stone at lunch. Want to tell us what that was all about?" Said the tallest of the group. He stood just a few inches taller than Jim.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Jim.  
The tall brute pushed Jim into his locker. "You were flirting with her. I saw her smiling." He got close to Jim's face. "If you think you'll be the first to get in to her pants, you're wrong." Jim rolled his eyes but this only angered the bully even more and it resulted in him getting punched in the gut. Jim hunched over, shielding his stomach now. He coughed. The bully leaned down and whispered into Jim's ear. "Just because you're new doesn't give you the right to have any pick of girls."  
"Oh hey, there you are, Jim!" Said a voice from down the hall.  
The bully, his friends, and Jim all looked up to see who it was. Alison was making her way over to them. Jim wanted to tell her to leave, this guy was a creep, but he remained silent.  
"I've been looking for you." She said. "I'm so glad you decided to donate blood." Jim gave her a confused look. He never agreed to such a thing, and then it accrued to him that this was just a diversion, a way to get him out of trouble. Alison grabbed his hand. "The principle wants to personally thank you." She lied and pulled him along.

Just before turning the corner Jim looked behind and saw a none too happy bully glaring at him. I'm going to pay for this moment, thought Jim.  
When the two were far away from the group of bullies Alison let go if his hand.  
"Don't let Brandon bother you. He's a bully to everyone. Even the teachers know this."  
"Why don't they do anything about it?" Jim asked her.  
Alison sighed. "Because Brandon's parents are made of money."  
Of course, thought Jim. "Great," he said as he winced in pain.  
"He hit you pretty hard huh?" She said.  
Jim nodded.  
"I'm sorry."  
Jim didn't understand. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."  
Alison placed her hands behind her and looked at her feet. "I know, but I'm still sorry." Jim was going to say more to her but her phone rang and she read the text. "I have to go now. My dad is here. Ill see you tomorrow." She waved him goodbye and Jim watched her disappear as she made her way down the hall and through the front doors.  
"See you tomorrow..." He said quietly to himself.


	2. Twenty Questions

It was Jim's second day; his mom dropped him off but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed his face, making sure no traces of lipstick was left behind.  
No one paid him any attention as he walked through the doors which was exactly what he wanted. He just wanted to go through his day without anyone giving him a hard or asking him a question he didn't have the answer to and then feel stupid about it later; he just wanted to survive the day. As he reached his locker he managed to open it this time without trouble and grabbed his English book. With the thought of Brandon and his gang of bimbos, he hoped he wasn't in any of his classes. Yesterday he paid no attention to peoples faces, so he was unsure of who to look out for. And then Alison came to mind. Perhaps she would be in his English class.

It was five minutes before the bell for first class to begin as Jim made his way in the room. He took the furthest seat in the back and hung his book bag off the back of the chair. With the slam of his text book on the desk the bell rang, signaling everyone that they had three minutes to get to class. There wasn't very many kids at first but as time counted down the more students that filled up the empty seats. Jim took one last look around the room and was relieved to see that Brandon was nowhere in sight. However, neither was Alison. Oh well, he thought. Could be worse.

As the day went on a few kids introduced themselves. This Jim did not mind. It gave him a sense as to who to talk to and who to stay away from. High school was like a battlefield; every boy and girl for themselves. At least that's what it felt like for him. When he walked to his math class, feeling the weight of his stupid text book on a subject he hated so much, he almost tripped over his own feet when he saw Alison sitting up front. He wasn't expecting to see her. He stood there awkwardly, wondering where to sit. He wanted to retreat to the back, but he also wanted to sit near Alison. He felt conflicted all of a sudden. Picking a seat should not be this damn hard, he thought to himself.

Alison was busy writing things down in her little blue notebook as Jim stared at her(of course he didn't mean to) when all of a sudden she stopped and looked up, slowly turning her head in his direction, as if she felt him staring at her. The second their eyes met Jim looked away and forced himself to move. He regretfully took the furthest seat again and buried his face in his hands as soon as he sat down, feeling like an idiot.  
As a few more kids piled into the classroom Jim paid no mind to them and kept his head down. With all the moving around he hadn't noticed one particular person making their way towards them.  
"Hey,"  
Jim remained silent, not wanting to look up.  
"Hey," a finger poked him and this time he looked up. "You look like your sick to you're stomach, or something." It was Alison.  
"Uh, no, I'm fine." He told her feeling nervous now. Oh man, she actually touched me, he thought.  
"Good. We have a quiz today, but I don't think the teacher will make you take it since you haven't been here for long." She reassured him. "If you ever need help just let me know. I do tutoring for math once in a while." The final bell for class to start rang and the teacher made his appearance. Alison walked back to her seat and class began.  
Just as Alison had said, Jim did not have to take the quiz. Instead, the teacher instructed him to look over the section in his text book during that time. A lot of it was gibberish, but that was to be expected seeing how he hadn't properly gone over these problems.

When the bell rang again(Jim really started to hate the sound) he gathered up his things and headed to physical fitness. There in the locker surrounded by other boys he took off his regular clothes and put on some sport shorts and a grey T-shirt. As he pulled out his tattered sneakers from his gym back to put them on someone laughed.  
"Those are the shittest shoes I've ever seen."  
Jim looked up and saw Brandon standing a few feet from him. He, of course, was dressed in name-brand athletic wear and his sneakers shines indicating that they were brand new.  
Everyone else kept to themselves as Brandon made his comment. Jim felt as though a ten pound rock had just landed in the pit of his stomach. Jesus Christ, just go away, he thought.  
The activity of the day was basketball. It was a sport Jim was fairly good at and he thought that once out on the floor things would get better; he could move around and keep his distance away from Brandon. However, that wasn't the case. Brandon was purposely trying to get in his way whenever he could. Jim tried to not let it bother him. He just wanted to make a score for his team, make some kind of effort to make his presence known to his tea mates; in his own way he was trying to make friends. But Brandon persisted and tripped Jim. He dropped the ball and landed on the floor, his hands burning as they skid across the recently cleaned gym floor. His knees were not saved from their accident either. It was worse than getting a rug burn.  
"Sorry about that, man." Brandon stepped in front of Jim and offered him his hand. "I can't control my feet at times." He grinned.  
Jim rolled his eyes and picked himself up without the help of Brandon.  
The game went on; no one ever called a foul because as though the teacher didn't care. As long as there were no fists flying nobody said anything.

At the end of the period the boys headed back to wash up. Jim was sweating more than he would have liked and even though he didn't much like the thought of showering with these boys he had to. If he didn't want to smell for the rest of the day he would have to bare it. Thankfully the showers had curtains so Jim was saved from the embarrassment of Brandon, or anyone else making fun of his image. There was nothing wrong with the way his body looked, but Jim knew how some of the minds of kids worked and just how big of assholes they could really be.  
As he showered he unwillingly listened to current conversation going on among some of the boys in the shower room' one of them was Brandon. They were talking about some of the girls in their school and some of them were easy and which ones were still virgins. Alison's name came up on the list of virgins. Jim didn't want to listen anymore but they talked so damn loud that it was hard not to.  
"I bet Alison is a screamer." Brandon laughed.  
"Is she Chinese or Japanese? I know her dad is white, but what is her mom?" There was a pause. "Does she even have a mom? I've only ever seen her with her dad."  
Brandon opened his mouth again and said, "I heard from my dad that her mom was from Taiwan."  
"Was," said another boy in question. "So she's dead?"  
"Its a shame that its not her dad that's dead. That dude is scary. No wonder he works as a policeman." Brandon said before turning off his shower. "Too bad, I guess. That just makes the game more fun." He laughed.  
Game, thought Jim. You think getting into her pants is a game?  
The rest of the boys finished up, leaving Jim the last one. He banged his fist against the shower wall and mentally kicked himself for not sticking up for Alison. After what she did for him yesterday he felt guilty. Even if he didn't know her very well, the way he saw it, it was no excuse.

When lunch finally came around Jim dug his hand into his pockets. He pulled out a dollar and some change. It was the money he had left over from yesterday. Shit, he thought. He forgot to ask his mom for money. There wasn't much he could do about it now and picked out a small of bag chips and chocolate milk. He took his malnutrition of a lunch and tried finding a place to sit down. He spotted Alison a few tables down. She was with some girl friends of hers. While her friends ate the school lunch she had packed her own.  
Since sitting next to her was out of the question he found some place else. While he ate his lunch someone pulled on his hair.  
"Hey, rat tail." It was Brandon...naturally.  
"Don't touch my fucking hair." Jim warned him  
"Oooh," Brandon grinned. "Hey, listen, about what you heard in the shower room, don't tell anyone."  
Jim didn't say anything.  
"I know you were in there listening to us and if I find out that you told someone-."  
"You'll beat the shit out of me?" Jim looked at him now, irritated.  
Brandon smiled. "Smart guy. I like you."  
Jim scoffed and looked down at his chips to take another bite.  
Brandon patted him on the back. "See you around, buddy."

Study hall was next and Jim sighed, happy to be away from the forever suffocating aroma Brandon gave off. His ego was even worse.  
With his stomach yelling at him from still being hungry, Jim flung his book bag on his desk and rested his head on it. He was so tired from the day already that he did even notice the bell ringing. He heard someone take a seat next to him but he ignored this. He could hear more kids piling into the room. They all say in their little groups and talked. So much for study hall, but what Jim care?  
"Are you sure you're not sick?"  
Jim picked his head and saw Alison sitting next to him. "What?"  
"I said, are you sure you're not sick?"  
Jim decided to respond with a smart remark. "Yeah, I'm sick of this school."  
Alison laughed. "Already?"  
Jim eased up a bit. He made her laugh and that made him feel good. "And you aren't?" he asked her.  
Alison sighed. "I'm sick of school in general." She pulled her ponytail out and grabbed a brush from her shoulder bag.  
Jim watched as she brushed her hair, mesmerized by how long and shiny it was. He then remembered what the boys in the shower room said about her and the faintest smile that he did wear was gone now. "I didn't think you would hate school." Jim admitted.  
Alison put her brush back in her bag and said, "I think the majority of the population doesn't like school. Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I enjoy it. The better I do the sooner I can get out of here."  
"You want to graduate early?" Somehow Jim wasn't surprised by this.  
Alison nodded. "Yeah,"  
Jim wanted to ask her why she chose to talk with him and not with someone else. Was it because he was new? He didn't have the guts to ask her, plus he felt like that would be rude.  
They talked about how their day was going and the remaining classes they had next. Even though Jim wasn't a fan of small talk it gave him the opportunity to get to know Alison better. Her favorite colors were sky blue and pink; she preferred both chocolate and vanilla; fall was her favorite season and the New Year was her favorite time of the year along with Halloween. It suddenly occurred to Jim that they were playing twenty questions. Did he bring it up by accident, or did she?  
"What's your favorite number?" she asked him, trying to think of another question, however silly it might of been.  
Jim thought, and he thought, and then he grabbed for some note book paper and wrote down a ten digit number. He slid the piece of paper on her desk.  
"That's a big number." She said and then added, "I don't have a favorite number, but if I had to chose it would be zero. I know its not a number, but the more you add behind a number the bigger it gets. Its the ultimate place-holder."  
Jim laughed a bit at this. That wasn't an answer he was expecting and he was mildly impressed.

At the end of the day when school finally ended he got a text from his mom explaining that she was stuck at work till closing. This was normal for Jim. His mom often worked long hours to try and make ends meet. But if she wasn't picking him up then that meant he would have to take the bus. He sprinted out the hall and out the front doors, trying to make it in time, but just as he reached the bottom of the steps and bus took off without him. He shouted for it to stop but it never did. Jim was forced to walk home.  
When he managed to make it home after a thirty minute walk Jim received another text from his mom.  
"Pizza rolls and hot pockets are in the freezer if you get hungry. I'll try to bring something home from work." Jim's mom worked at a diner and would sometimes bring him home a burger and fries, or his favorite: a steak.  
As he entered his house there were still boxes left unopened. He and his mom and been living here for a week now and still had so much to go through.  
He wasted no time and popped some pizza rolls in the microwave. He didn't feel like waiting ten minutes for the oven to cook his food. It was faster with the microwave. Even though it didn't taste nearly as good or have that perfect crunch to it, Jim was too hungry to care.  
When his food finished he plopped himself down and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels while he ate his food, burning his mouth in the process. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Thinking it was his mom again he picked it up and saw that it was from a number he didn't recognize. It read: Hi.  
Jim ignored it and went back to flipping through the channels. Moments later his phone went off again and it was from the same number, only this time the message was more intriguing. The message read: Pretty clever what you did during study hall; giving me your actual phone number as your favorite number "LOL".  
"Holy shit!" He said out loud. He wasn't expecting Alison to do anything when he handed her the piece of paper. He wanted to respond right away but he was having difficulty with a response. When he thought of something to say he deleted his text half way through, knowing he could do better.  
Alison sent another text. "This is Jim Hawkins, right?"  
Jim's heart was racing. If he waited too long to respond he thought it might make him look like an asshole. "Yeah, it's me. By the way, that IS my favorite number." How stupid, he thought. He sent the text anyway and almost immediately she responded.  
"Okay good. And yeah, I'm sure it is." She said, ending her sentence with a laughing emoji.

Their texting game of twenty questions lasted for a while until it suddenly stopped. Jim was the last to send a text, but she never responded. He waited and waited but he didn't hear from her for the rest of the night. He didn't think he said anything wrong and guessed that she was probably busy with something. Jim tried to not let it bother him. He was sure it was nothing to worry about.


	3. Guilty Pleasures

It was the first weekend since Jim started school. He and his mom were at the store picking up food. Sarah had tore the grocery list in half and she and Jim split up to get their shopping done faster.  
While making his way through the store, trying to find what he needed, he stopped. Alison was standing about two-hundred feet from him trying to grab a stuffed cat from a slot machine. She had no such luck and huffed as the toy cat slipped away from the claws grasp. When she turned around she hadn't noticed him quite yet, but when she did she almost seemed startled, taken off guard.  
Jim smiled and waved at her. He was going to go say hi to her but the subtle shake of her head warned him to stay away; the expression on her face was emotionless. It was then that Jim saw a middle-aged man walk up to her and place one arm around her, talking to her. The man was tall, his blond hair turning grey, his beard neatly shaved and his body language told others around him not to mess with him. Was this Alison's father? If so, it was no wonder that the boys at school made the comments they did about him.  
"Jim, did you get everything?" Sarah asked coming up to her son.  
Jim looked down at the basket he was holding and scanned it. "Yeah."  
"Let's get going then." She said.

That night after supper Alison was in her bedroom getting ready for bed when he father knocked on her door. He didn't wait for her to respond, he just walked right in with or without her consent.  
Alison's room was decorated with light pink wallpaper(she hadn't changed it since she was little. By now she had gotten used to seeing it everyday). Cute animal figures and picture frames sat on her dresser and a mirror hung on the wall above it. The bookshelf in her room was over stocked but the mess didn't bother her.  
"Have you finished your homework?" Her father, Clayton, asked.  
Alison nodded. "Yes, before supper I did." She clutched her blanket as she continued to sit on her bed.  
Clayton walked up to her and grabbed some of her hair, twisting it around his finger. "Good," he cupped one side of her face with his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You're my good girl, you know that, right?"  
Alison nodded. "Yes,"  
"Good night, Sweetie."  
"Good night, dad."  
As soon as he closed the door behind him Alison took that breath she had been holding in. Her whole body shook as she clutched her blanket even more, crying silently now.  
A small buzz sounded next to her as she felt the vibration coming from her phone. He wiped at her tears in order to see clearly. She had received a new text from her friend 'Gene', but Gene wasn't actually Gene. Alison didn't have many male contacts in her phone, and those she did were her father's friends or family members. This Gene friend was actually Jim. If her father found out that she had a guys number in her phone that he didn't know about she knew what the consequences would be.  
She felt bad for shooing him away, but it was for his own good. More than anything Alison wanted to be his friend, to talk to him, make jokes with him, but she had to protect him from her father first and foremost. Alison had few guy friends but none of them she ever hung out with, only talked to once in a while during school. Jim was different though; she could tell. She hadn't known him for very long but she admitted to herself that she liked him...a lot.  
After a moment of composing herself she finally read the text.  
"What are you up to?" It was from Jim.  
Alison smiled, the tears fading away now. "I'm good." She lied.  
"Will you help me with math tomorrow during study hall?" he asked.  
"Of course." She responded.  
Alison stayed up later than she anticipated, but it was alright because she was talking to Jim. She eventually fell asleep looking at his last text. He had sent her a picture of himself making a funny face. She contemplated on the thought of keeping the photo, but if her dad saw(which he had tendency to go through her phone) then it would mean trouble for the both of them. She didn't want to delete the photo, it made her happy. At that moment that silly photo he sent was her pride and joy, but it was also dangerous. She reluctantly deleted the photo from the conversation and fell asleep.

The next day during study hall Jim sat beside Alison working on a problem that seemed to have had him stumped for the last ten minutes.  
"I just don't get it." Said Jim. "Math is stupid." He grumbled.  
Alison raised a brow. "Math isn't stupid, you just don't understand it yet. When you do it will be fun figuring out the problem."  
"Only crazy people say that." Jim leaned back in his chair.  
Alison tried not to grin but she failed. "Are you saying I'm crazy?"  
"What?" Jim said over exaggerating a bit for the sake of being funny. "Never!"  
"Shh!" The teacher shushed them. "This is study hall, not lunch." She told them.  
Jim and Alison quieted down, behaving themselves now and went back to working on math. But they couldn't help but quietly snicker back and forth. After a bit they stopped and got serious about finishing the assignment.  
From time to time Alison would bump up against his shoulder, explaining the different set of problems and how to solve them. Her skin was warm and soft, plus every now and then he got a whiff of her hair and at times he could feel her breath. This excited him, but of course he controlled himself.  
Jim cursed the bell as it rang. He wanted to spend more time with her, but he didn't want to be late for his next class he had to move.

That evening Jim's mom was working late again and he was home alone. He was just finishing up some homework in his room when he received a text from Alison. He saw that a picture was attached to the text and he excitedly opened the conversation. It was a picture of Alison making a funny face. Her cheeks were puffed and her eyes crossed; Jim smiled and responded by saying, "Haha! Thanks for the help in study hall!"  
Alison sent another picture but this time she was smiling. Jim held his finger down on the photo and saved it to his phone. She's so pretty, thought Jim. No, she's beautiful.  
A tingling feeling settled in his stomach and he started to feel roused. He sat back on his bed unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He slipped his hand down to his member and started giving himself gentle strokes all whilst looking at the smiling picture of Alison. He tried to remember the touch of her skin and smell of her hair; all of it made him even harder.  
A minute later he moaned, reaching his climax and cam. His cum fell on his shirt while the last of it dripped out from the top of his penis and slid down his member. His body shivered with pleasure. And now the guilt was settling in. Why did he do it? I couldn't help it, is what he told himself. And now he would have to face her tomorrow with the thought in the back of his mind that he masturbated to one of her pictures.  
After another minute Jim cleaned himself up and threw his dirty clothes in the wash. It was at that moment he heard the front door open, letting him know that his mom was home.  
When he met her in kitchen he saw that she had brought home left-overs.  
"Are you hungry?" She asked him.  
Jim nodded. "Yeah." He reached for the take-out box and opened it up. Inside were two cheese burgers.  
"My boss said I could take the food home since the people who ordered it ended up changing their minds at the last minute. He didn't want the food to go to waste so he gave it to me."  
"Cool," Jim picked up on burger and handed the second one to her. "Here," he said. "I don't need to eat two of them."  
They found their way to the living room and turned on the television where they enjoyed the rest of their evening.


	4. Home Sweet Home

The next week during lunch the main dish was a cheese burger and having been eating left-overs for the last couple of days that were either cheese burgers or pizza, Jim didn't much feel like eating his. He leaned his head on his hand and stared at his food. For some reason he just wasn't hungry.  
A few guy friends came to join him shortly after. They already had a conversation going before they even sat down. Jim had made friends with them over a project they had done together. Well, they were more like acquaintances. Either way Jim was glad to have more people to talk to.  
Occasionally Jim would say something to keep the conversation going, but he was having a hard time paying attention to much of anything. He looked up from his tray and saw Alison taking a seat with her friends. Even though she was facing him she was still a few tables down and didn't notice him staring at her. Today she had gotten lunch at school rather than bringing her own. This was the first time he had ever seen her not bring her own food.  
As she took her first bite some mayonnaise oozed out from the back. When she set her burger down a bit of ketchup and mayonnaise clung to the side of her mouth and she wiped it away.  
Jim forced himself to look away, remembering how he masturbated to her picture; the dripping mayonnaise reminded him of it. I'm never eating mayonnaise again, he thought. He had carried on his conversations with as usual without really thinking about it, but today he was thinking about it a lot. And to make things worse for him he had a math test tomorrow, which meant he would have to ask for her help again during study hall. He wasn't sure if he could take another minute of her so close to him without freaking out.

When the bell for lunch to be over rang he dumped his tray and headed to study hall. He had arrived before Alison and sat in his usual spot. He pulled out his math text and note book and began looking over his notes.  
A few minutes passed and the bell rang yet again and the old familiar sound of Alison's footsteps drew near. She set her bag on the back of her chair and took a seat. "Big math test tomorrow." She said. "Studying?"  
Jim looked up and nodded. "Yeah,"  
Alison scooted closer. "Do you need my help?"  
A million answers to her questions shot through his head. It was obvious that he needed her help, but at the same time he felt so guilty. "Yeah, if you don't mind." He finally said.  
Alison pulled out her notes and pulled his text book closer to her so they could share. She quickly went over some of his work and then said, "Ah, see here? This is your first mistake." She pointed at the paper.  
Jim could smell her fruity perfume already. "Oh, yeah, that one. I'm having a hard time figuring it out."  
Alison smiled. "Don't worry, I can help you." She was simply too nice for her own good.

Near the end of the period Jim was still having difficulty understanding.  
"Tell you what," Said Alison. "Why don't we study at your house after school today?"  
Jim's eyes went wide, a lump in his throat. He swallowed it down and then said, "What about your dad? Doesn't he usually pick you up right away? He always seems to be in a hurry."  
Alison had an answer for him. "I made plans with my friend Tiffany after school, my dad knows this already. And besides, I can just reschedule with my friend."  
"You're not going to tell your dad?" Jim was a little concerned.  
Alison a waved a dismissive hand. "Its fine. So how about it? We can walk home together."  
"Wouldn't you rather take the bus? Its a thirty minute walk from here."  
Alison shook her head. She seemed adamant about walking. "Its fine. Walking is healthy for you anyway." She smiled.  
Oh no, thought Jim. That smile will be the death of me.

After school Jim met with Alison by the front doors and together they made their way off the property. From the corner of his eye Jim saw Brandon and his group of friends hanging out on the sidewalk not far from the front yard of the school. Just keep walking, Jim said to himself. Maybe they will leave you alone. Jim held his breath as he and Alison walked past them. He was about to thank his lucky stars but unfortunately Brandon called out to him.  
"Hey, rat tail!" He yelled. "Are you going to get lucky tonight? Let me know how she tastes and feels." He laughed.  
Jim scoffed and clenched his fists. He wanted to say something back and he was going to, but Alison grabbed his arm.  
"Don't," she whispered. "Just don't. He says stupid things like that all the time. Don't let him get to you."

When they reached his home Jim unlocked the door and let Alison in first. There were still a few boxes laying around but for the most part everything was set up and the house looked cozy.  
"Do you want something to drink before we get started?" Jim offered.  
Alison nodded, setting her things down on the couch. "I'll have some water. That walk made me a bit parched."  
Jim was quick about getting her some water. "Here you go."  
"Thanks,"  
Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets, thinking. "We can study in here and use the coffee table." He suggested.  
"Works for me." She said.

An hour passed and they had nearly completed their homework when Alison suddenly asked, "Where are your parents?"  
Jim had just finished up his last problem and said to her, "My mom usually works really late."  
"Where does she work?" Alison asked, putting her things away now.  
"The diner,"  
Alison smiled. "Oh, you mean the fifties grill? I love that place. I was there just last week. I wonder if I saw her?"  
Jim smiled back. "Maybe. She works all the time, that's why I usually always have the house to myself."  
"I see," she paused for a moment. "What about your dad?"  
Jim was afraid of her asking this question. He reluctantly told her, "My dad isn't in the picture anymore. He walked out on us a while back. Since then its always just been my mom and me."  
Alison was sorry to hear this. "Oh, Jim. I'm sorry that happened to you."  
Jim shrugged it off with a smirk and leaned back on the foot of the couch. "Hey, its no problem. We get along just fine without him." Suddenly he heard a gurgling sound and glanced over at Alison. "Was that your stomach?"  
Alison looked embarrassed now. "Yeah...oops."  
Jim started standing up. "I can make you something to eat." He offered.  
"You can cook?" Alison was surprised.  
Jim laughed. "No, not really, but I can put a pizza in the oven. We have cheese and pepperoni. Which do you prefer?"  
Alison positioned herself on the floor more comfortably. "You pick."

Pepperoni was the final choice for the night and they cut the pizza in half to share.  
"I've heard at school that your dad is a policeman. That's pretty cool." Said Jim trying to start a conversation.  
Alison nodded. "Yeah. He's been one for almost twenty years now."  
Jim whistled. "Damn. That's a long time."  
Alison laughed.  
Jim grinned; he liked the sound of her laugh. "What about your mom?" Jim felt like he was walking on dangerous ground with that question. He had heard rumors about her mom having died, but he wasn't sure he could trust them.  
Alison licked the sauce off her fingers before answering him. "She passed away ten years ago."  
The rumors were true. "I'm sorry."  
Alison picked up the last slice of her half but set it back down. "Its okay. I don't really remember her."  
"That's not something that's okay." He told her. "I mean, not being able to remember her, that is."  
For a second she looked sad but when she looked up at Jim she gave him the faintest smile and said, "You're so sweet, Jim. Thank you. You're not like the other guys at school."  
Jim blushed and he stuttered with his words. "I-I-I mean...thanks." He chuckled nervously.  
Alison looked at the time on her phone and cursed under her breath. "Shoot. I better go." She stood up and started gathering up her things.  
Jim got up alongside her and said, "I can give you my address so you can tell your dad where I live and he can come get you."  
"No!" Alison said quickly. She cleared her throat. "I mean, he's too busy today. He's still at the station. I'll take the public bus home."  
Jim was slightly taken aback by this. "Are you sure?"  
Alison nodded. "Positive."  
"Okay," said Jim. "Let me walk you to the bus stop then. It's getting late."  
Alison smiled. "I would really like that."

The sky was darkening and the edge of the earth looked like it was on fire from the orange and red colors the sun gave off. They didn't have to wait very long before the next bus arrived.  
When the door opened and Alison took her first step to get on she stopped.  
Jim wondered what she was doing. Maybe she had forgotten something?  
And then she turned around and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the pizza, Jim. It was really good. Let's make plans to study again after school."  
Jim blushed; his heart was racing. "Okay, yeah, sure." He hugged her back, silently enjoying the feel of her back. Even her hair was brushing up against his hands. So soft, he thought.  
The moment was over all too soon and Alison got on the bus. She picked a seat near the window and waved him goodbye.

When Alison arrived home that evening the television could be heard down the hall and heavy footsteps were fast approaching.  
"You're late?" Her dad said.  
"I'm sorry, dad. Tiffany and I were having a really hard time. This test coming up is going to be tough." She tried explaining to him.  
Clayton back handed his daughter. "No excuses." He hardly raised his voice a her, but the tone in his voice was what was scary. "I expect you to be home at a certain time, not when you think you should be home.  
Alison said nothing, only held her stinging cheek. He did this a lot, but every time he did it it left her in shock.  
Finally he cupped one side of her face with his hand and examined her. "You've gained some weight." He sighed. "You've been eating the schools lunch again. Stop it. They're not healthy for you."  
Alison answered him in a soft whisper, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry, dad."  
Clayton crossed his arms, completely disappointed in her. "Wash up and head to bed. You don't get any supper tonight." And he walked away from her.

Alison dropped her book bag on her bedroom floor next to the door and grabbed some clean pajamas. When she made her way to the bathroom she turned the shower on. She felt so sick to her stomach, and shameful. Why did he have to make her feel this way? Alison lifted the toilet lid and stuck her finger down her throat. It only took her a few seconds to purge all the pizza she had eaten. She rested her hands on the seat, body shaking and tears falling. Throwing up wasn't something she wanted to do, but she felt like she had to. I'm sorry I wasted your pizza, Jim, she thought. Finally she stripped from her clothes and got in the shower. She let the water run down her still shaking body and sobbed.


	5. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been lazy with this story while I work on others. Please, excuse the long wait.

Another week had come and gone and the weather was finally cooling down. As Jim walked he was glad to have his oversized jacket. It helped block out the wind and kept him warm enough as he made his way to the library. It was a place he was quickly growing fond of. He didn't have money to go see a movie or buy things at the mall or anything else...not really anyway. The library was free and there was plenty of comic books and manga to read.  
He made his way up the stairs and down the short hall and into a room where there computers. Jim walked passed those and towards the shelves with what seemed like an endless supply of comics. He scanned the shelves high and low as he went down the list of comics he had read so far, checking to see if the next volume was in. Suddenly stopped as he noticed someone familiar sitting at a small round table from the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Alison sitting with her back to him. She was scribbling away on a drawing pad with books sprawled out in front of her. Jim inched closer to her, creeping over he shoulder to see what she was drawing and before he could get a good look she stopped, noticing him watching her and she closed the drawing pad quickly.  
"Jim?!" She was pleasantly surprised. "W-why are you watching me?" Her face flushed.  
Jim's face turned red. There was no point hiding it because it was too late. "I didn't mean to, honestly. I'm just as surprised to see you here."  
There was an awkward silence between them before Alison finally asked him to sit down with her. "I try to come here as often as I can." She told him.  
"I come here all the time." Jim said.  
Alison laughed a little. "You sound so proud of yourself."  
Jim shrugged. "Well, when you have no money you have to get creative."  
Alison chuckled softly.  
"So, uh, what are you drawing?" Jim tried to slid the drawing pad over but Alison was quick to stop him. "Ah, come on."  
Alison stared at him, not sure if she should show him. "You promise not to laugh?"  
Jim nodded, not wanting to miss his opportunity.  
Alison slowly opened up to the first page and slid the pad over to him. "They're terrible, I know."  
Jim scanned each page carefully, enjoying every single drawing Alison was procured by her own hand. "Alison these are amazing; not bad at all."  
Alison raised brow. "You lie."  
"Honest to God!" Jim told her.  
Alison gave him half a smile and took her drawing pad back. "God doesn't exist." She mumbled.  
"Huh?" Jim leaned in but Alison wouldn't repeat herself.  
Her mood bounced back to a smile and she said: "Do you want to know a secret?"  
Jim was intrigued. Of course he wanted to know! "Um, yeah!"  
Alison moved a few books to the side and picked up one that was laying on the bottom. "Look," she held it up for Jim to see. "I've been learning to read palms."  
Jim took the book and flipped through the pages. "Does any of it make sense to you?" Alison gave him a nod that made it look as though she was unsure of herself. "Have you tried reading any palms?" he asked.  
"No," Alison said softly and shook her head.  
"Not even on yourself?"  
Alison shook her head again. "reading your own palm can bring bad luck. I have too much of that already."  
This time Jim rolled up a sleeve and held out his hand with his palm facing up. "Read mine then. I'll be your genuine pig."  
"Are you sure? What if I tell you something you don't like?"  
Jim only moved his hand closer to her. "Go ahead!"

Alison took Jim's hand into her own and began scanning the lines carefully with the tip of her finger. It tickled a little but Jim dared not move and he continued to sit there as still as he could, afraid that if he moved even the slightest that it would mess Alison up. As she read his palm he got to wondering what she meant by having bad luck. Was she talking about the boys at school the rumors they spread? Did a girl say something to her? Or was she being bullied while no one was looking?  
He could smell Alison's perfume and breathed it in slowly, trying not to make himself seem obvious. It was a fruity smell. He was also enjoying the feel of her soft hands on his rough, callused ones, and he wondered what it was like to be a girl as pretty and soft and kind as her.  
Finally, Alison let him go.  
"Well," said Jim. "Am I going to live a long life?"  
Alison nodded. "Yeah, and you'll get married someday too, although I'm not sure when. Oh! And you'll have kids. I definitely saw two lines for that one."  
I hope that girl I marry is you, Jim thought. His mind started racing then: Alison said he would have kids someday, and if his wish came true and he married her then he would...that meant...they would eventually...  
Jim gulped, pretending that something was stuck in his throat. We'd get to have sex, Jim finished that last thought with some guilt sitting in the back of his mind.  
"Cool," said Jim. "I guess I won't die a virgin after all." He laughed but Alison hid her blushing face.  
"Jim! Don't say that so loud."  
It wasn't like he yelled it or raised his voice a few octaves higher; it was because when something "forbidden" was said it always stuck out like a soar thumb—seemed louder than what it really was.  
"So how did you do it?" Jim asked her. "Show me how." Alison was more than happy to comply and taught him what the basic lines meant. It was easy enough to remember. "Can I read your hand then...I mean, since you won't read your own."  
Alison thought about it for a while and then got ready to roll up her sleeve but then thought otherwise. "Here," she shoved her hand forward. "Go ahead." The truth was: Alison didn't want Jim seeing the bruises on her arm that were left there by her father. If he did she would have explain to him why, and she was bad at lying. Staying quiet was the only thing she felt she was decent at. She stared at him intently as he read her palm, liking the feel of his strong hands.

It didn't take Jim very long to be done.  
"Well? What's the damage?" she asked him.  
Jim thought for a while, letting the news of her future hang in the air for a while longer, making the anticipation greater. "You live a long life, marry and have some kids—I think."  
Alison raised a brow. "You think?"  
Jim raised his hands in defense. "I'm not the expert here, you are." They laughed.  
It was at that moment Alison's phone started ringing; the ringtone was the sound of bubbles popping. The sudden sound did nothing to Jim but it spooked Alison and she reached to check her phone.  
"My dad is here." She seemed upset but Jim didn't want to ask why. He knew it was none of his business and kept his mouth shut. "I have to go now. See you in school on Monday. Bye, Jim." She hurried to pack her things and quickly left.  
"Yeah, Bye." He slumped back in his chair, missing her presence already. He could still smell her fruity perfume and closed his eyes to imagine her still being with him. When he opened his eyes noticed she had left behind her drawing pin and picked it up. He hurried after her, catching her right before getting into her dad's truck. "Hey, Alison, you forgot this." He handed her back her pin.  
The bigger shocked expression was on her face then when he had first spooked her. It looked as though she had been caught doing something bad—or in this case Jim had done something he shouldn't have. "Oh...thanks." She said.  
"See ya." Jim said.  
"Bye." And no more was said. He got into the truck and closed the door.  
Why did he feel like he had just done the most terrible thing in the world. A sinking feeling was quick to lay waste in the bottom of his stomach as he tried to think of what it was he had done wrong. Perhaps it wasn't what he did, but rather what he did not do.

At the same time Alison sat straight and still in her seat as he father drove away from the library. It was dead quiet between them for a long while.  
"Who was that boy?" Her father asked.  
"A classmate."  
"No, his name. Who is he?"  
Alison swallowed hard. "Jim,"  
"Jim...?"  
"I don't remember his last name."  
Alison's father rested a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Stay away from boys." He told her sternly.  
Alison felt sick to her stomach. She wanted him to stop touching her; she wanted to get away from him; to get out of his truck and leave behind the strong smell of his cologne with it. But she was trapped; scared and alone with one of the strongest people with top authority in town, and anything said against him would only backfire and blow up in her face. She was his daughter, his own flesh and blood, and yet she was his prisoner.

Monday had arrived but as Jim walked the halls he saw no sign of Alison anywhere. She wasn't in by her locker, she wasn't in her first period class which often arrived early to; she was nowhere.  
Confused and somewhat worried Jim scratched his head. He leaned against the wall and waiting, hoping Alison would show up, but she didn't and the clock was ticking.  
"Hey, Jim," It was Brandon and he was making his way over to Jim with a confidence that made others feel uncomfortable. "Are you waiting for your lady friend?"  
Jim didn't say anything and continued to ignore the overgrown idiot. He crossed his arms and kept his head down, thinking maybe if Brandon thought he didn't hear him then he would just go away. Unfortunately not.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you." Brandon inched closer, standing a foot away now with some of his henchmen standing right behind. "Are you deaf?"  
Jim wasn't sure how much more he could take ignoring the bully. His cologne was overwhelming.  
Brandon scoffed. "If she's not in class yet she's not coming. I guess you haven't been here long enough to figure that out." He stood there waiting for Jim to say something. "Just so you know, Alison doesn't like little boys like you. She enjoys the company of real men, like me." When he finally realized that Jim was going to say nothing to him he backed off and turned his back. "Whatever. Sure was nice hearing her squeal last night." He laughed.  
Jim rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that Alison wasn't that type of person. "You're such a piece of shit, Brandon." Jim blurted out.  
This made the bully stop, turning back to face Jim and closing the gap between them. He grabbed on to Jim's shirt and held him against the wall. "Say that again, asshole."  
Jim turned his head to the side to try and free himself from Brandon's lack of having fresh breath. "Sure. I said: you're a piece of shit, Brandon. Alison isn't that kind of girl. I know this because I hang out with her. All you do is star at her from across the room."  
Brandon glared at him. "Are you saying you've already been in her pants."  
Jim scoffed. "Jesus. You think talking to any girl requires getting into their pants. Do you talk to your mom? Have you been in her pants, too?"  
Brandon was far from angry and tossed Jim to the floor. "I"m going to fucking kill your weak ass!"  
Jim didn't say anything and picked himself up off the cold tile floor. Brandon swung at Jim, punching him in the face and he fell flat on his back again.  
A teacher from across the hall saw and heard the commotion and ran to break up the fight. "Knock it off!" The male teacher intervened. "You two are coming with me to the office. We need to have a chat. The rest of you get to class. You all have one minute."

There wasn't much to say to the principle; he did most of the talking.  
Jim and Brandon were scolded and told to make up for it by coming to school for half the day that coming Saturday.  
They were soon let go and able to attend class. For the rest of the day Jim kept to himself aside from having to interact with project. All day he felt the eyes of someone staring at him and it wasn't Brandon. When Jim finally saw who it was he was surprised to see that it was one of Alison's friends. She was giving him the stink eye. What the hell did I do? Jim thought. And he was about to find out when school ended.  
Jim's mom was unable to pick him up seeing as she picked up a few more hours at work. He grumbled and zipped up his jacket and walked out the front doors of the school. He got a few blocks down when someone called his name.  
"Hey, Jim!" It was the same girl who was giving him dirty looks all day. "Hey, jerk!"  
Jim turned to face her, sighing as he wondered who he pissed off now. "Who are you? I don't remember your name."  
"It's Megan. And I have a serious problem with you." She shoved him but she wasn't strong enough to knock him over. Jim could easily take her but he didn't feel like hitting girl. "It's all your fault!" She yelled at him.  
"What did I do?" Jim was really confused.  
"You need to stay away from Alison. Got it?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything mean to her."  
Megan rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. You don't have to be mean to her to hurt her. Her dad is a major control freak and hates boys. I was talking to her last night. Do you wanna know what happened?" Jim stayed silent. It was chilly outside but he was overheating. "She only has a few more years until she can finally move away to college, and you're messing it up for her. She'll never get out of town if stupid boys like you keep bothering her!"  
"If her dad is abusing her you should tell someone if she can't." Megan said nothing. "Well, is he? If he is and no one says anything then I will."  
"I don't have to say any more to you. If you decide to do something stupid...AGAIN...it's your funeral." And she walked away from him.

That night Jim sat in the living room watching television. Sarah had brought home food from work: cheese burgers and fries with some soda.  
Jim stole glances at his mom, wondering if she still bore some of the bruises his dad left on her. He knew there were scars and shuddered at the thought of how his mom must feel having to see them every day. The abuse went on for a long time because his mom thought his dad could change. That day never came. They were only free when he up and left and never came back. Jim didn't know where his dad was and he was okay with that. What he wasn't okay with was Alison having to put with the same abuse. He wanted to talk to her about it but was scared to from what Megan told him.  
"Are you okay, Jim?" Sarah asked.  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, just a little cold.  
"I'll turn up the heat."  
"No, don't do that. I'll be fine." Jim didn't want his mom paying for a higher electric bill. Besides he had plenty of sweatshirts and blankets to keep warm.  
Just a few days ago Jim was laughing and talking with Alison and now he was worried if she was crying and in pain at this very moment. Whatever was wrong he would find a way to end it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way.  
> I'm not sure if I have told you, but I published my very first book back in July.  
> If you like my style of writing you may like my original work.  
> Here is a link to the book: https://www.amazon.com/Secret-Epping-Bridget-Kathleen-Pueppke/dp/0692142878/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1539802713&sr=8-1&keywords=secret+of+epping+forest&dpID=51f1c9GEXCL&preST=_SY291_BO1,204,203,200_QL40_&dpSrc=srch


	6. Me Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains content that may be considered highly inappropriate or sensitive to some viewers. Reader discretion is advised.

It was late at night. Alison had been in bed for the last two hours. The lights were off, curtains closed and her bedroom door locked. Her father had gotten home from work not long ago and by the sound of his stumbling he was well on his way to getting drunk.  
After a long work week Alison's father would relax and unwind by drinking too much. But it wasn't his weekend and he was home early. That could only mean on thing: something bad happened at work. An inmate or perhaps an undercover drug deal had gone bad? Whenever something like that happened Alison's father was granted the opportunity to go home early and "check on her", to see if she was safe.  
With every fiber of her being, Alison hated her father; despised him; loathed him. But most of all she was scared of him; scared of the things he was capable of doing, things he had done, things he always did. The nightmare was never ending for her. But of course, who could she tell? No one. No one would believe her. To everyone else her father was an upstanding citizen to the town and kept people safe from "bad guys" when really he was a bad guy, too.

Alison could hear her father's footsteps getting closer and she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her blanket. Her heart raced as she hoped and prayed that he wouldn't come tonight. Her door was locked though, but that didn't mean anything. He had broken the bolts right out in order to get to her. Alison's father was like a monster who liked to hurt children; little girls especially.  
He knocked on her door. "Ali," Alison held her breath. She was scared that if she breathed he would hear her and break her door down again. "Alison, open the door. I know you're awake." She said nothing and stayed as still as could be. "Alison," A few seconds passed and her father started banging on the door. "Alison! Open the door now!"  
Alison was already crying and she muffled her sobs by biting down on her blanket. Go away. She thought. Leave me be. I hate you! Somebody help me, please. I'm so scared!  
And then it happened. The door to her room swung open as she heard the cracking of wood, signaling that the bolt had been broken again.

Alison was stiff as her father grabbed her blanket and yanked it away. He struggled with her on the bed, trying to break the ball she had curled herself into.  
"Next time do as I say." He said angrily. He pulled at her hair and twisted her arm. She screamed out in pain but her father slapped his hand over mouth to silence her screams. He flipped her over on to her stomach and held her arms down behind her back. She screamed again but he only shoved her face into her pillow to silence her cries. She flailed her legs but eventually put the weight of his legs down on top of hers and with one free hand he pulled her pajama bottoms off, underwear and all.  
Alison screamed some more but she was losing breath and focused on trying to breath through the pillow.  
Let me die! Let me die! Let me die! She said this over and over inside her head. She could hear the jingling of her father's belt as he took it off; the sound of his pants unzipping and soon the worse part had arrived. Alison gasped, her throat sore from all the screaming.  
Alison's father inserted himself inside her bottom and started to thrust. It hurt a lot, but not as much as the first time he ever touched her; she was only five and she could remember the feel of every rip and tear.  
Her father was smart about it too. He never entered her vagina in fear of getting her pregnant. It was either him coming on her back, her bed, or inside her bottom.

The moment was over as she listened to her father moan as he came inside her bottom. He stumbled backward, drunk off his ass. "Go to bed." He told her and he walked out after lazily propping her door back up.  
Alison lied there for a long while before getting up to wash herself. Thankfully she had a bathroom attached to her bedroom so she didn't have to worry about seeing him in the hallway.  
She sniffed and choked on tears and she turned on the shower and brought it to a comfortable temperature and took the rest of her clothes off. The water felt nice as it washed away the grime that had been left there by her father. There was always a washcloth sitting off to the side she grabbed it to clean her bottom thoroughly. Her lavender soap would never be enough to wash away anything that was left there by that man...that monster.  
More than anything she wanted to get away; to tell someone what was going on. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and let everyone know what a terrible human being her father truly was. But alas she could not. She buried her face in her hands and cried. If she told anyone would they believe her? Would her father's treatment towards her get even worse? Would he kill her then? And if she won, if people believed her, then what? Her next to kin was in Taiwan. That's where he mother was from, and her mother's family sold her to this monster. If Alison went to live with them would they do the same to her? Would they marry her off to someone who was even worse than her father? This thought ran through her mind all the time. But what if she wasn't sent there? What if she was sent away to live with her father's side of the family? Alison was worried they would treat her the same too. Either way she would lose all her friends and then she would truly be alone.  
She felt trapped.  
What could she do? Who could she tell?  
More than anything Alison wanted to confide her feelings to someone she could trust and she had one idea of who that person could be.

When she finished her shower she quickly dried herself and put on new pajamas. She grabbed her pillow from her bed and a clean blanket and slept on her bathroom floor. There was no way she was going to sleep in her bed after what happened.  
As she tried to fall asleep lonely thoughts crept into her mind: it's my fault. I shouldn't talk to boys. Someone must be spying on me at school, or someone is telling him lies and he thinks I'm not a good girl. I am a good girl. I'm sad, too. I'm hurt and I hate myself. It really is my fault because I'm so stupid.  
The word stupid echoed in her head until she fell sleep, but was soon forgotten when she woke up to the sound of her alarm going off on her phone, but it wasn't her alarm. It was a text from Jim saying good morning.  
Through all the hell she had been through Alison managed to crack a smile. She wasn't going to go to school but she wanted to see Jim. His jokes made her feel better and seeing him and being next to him made her feel safe. She'd only known him for a few months, but she knew in her gut that Jim was different compared to the other guys at school.

Alison picked herself up off the floor and got ready for the day. After she brushed her teeth and combed her hair she looked at herself in the mirror and forced herself to smile. "You're going great." She whispered to herself. "You're pretty. You're smart" Her lips started to quiver. "You're nice. You're strong." Her eyes filled with tears. She looked away from the mirror and wiped her tears away and recollected her thoughts and emotions.  
Once she grabbed her backpack she headed downstairs to get herself some breakfast started.  
"Morning, sweet heart." Her father said.  
"Good morning, dad." She said back and put two slices of bread in the toaster.  
"You're having two slices? You don't want to get fat, do you?"  
Alison took the second slice of bread from the toaster and carefully placed it back in the sandwich bag. She didn't even bother to put butter on it as it popped out, in fear that her father would call her fat, or something along the lines of that.  
"Don't forget to make yourself a lunch."  
Alison nodded. "I know. I already have it prepared." And she did. Apples, oranges and strawberries and a bottle of water. That was her lunch. She skipped out on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich just in case her father would say something about her weight. Alison was by no means fat, but at times when she looked at herself she could hear her father's voice: "You're putting on weight."  
"We should leave soon. Being late is never good." Her father said.  
Alison nodded again. "Okay. I'll be ready soon." She was just finishing up cutting her toast in half and she stared at the butter knife. For the first time a thought occurred to her: stab him with the knife. Make bleed; make him pay for what he's done. But Alison quickly shook the thought from her head and tossed the knife into the sink. "I'm ready." She took a bite of her toast and followed her father out the door.

* * *

Jim smiled at his phone as he received a text from Alison saying good morning to him, but it had been an hour since he sent it and he was waiting for her outside on the steps in front of the school. He would glance at her texts to him from time to time and he always smiled like an idiot.  
Suddenly, the sound of truck stopping made Jim pick his head up from looking at his phone and he saw that it was Alison. As she got out of the truck he ran to meet up with her.  
"Hey, Alison." But she ignored him and quickly walked inside the school. Jim was somewhat hurt yet not surprised as he soon remembered Megan's warning about getting too close to her. He shoved his hands in his coat pocket and walked inside and headed to class before the first bell.

All day Alison ignored him, even during math class and study hall. She acted as if he was invisible and to be honest it was really starting to irritate him, but he kept his cool and tried not to think too much about it.  
Maybe she has a lot going on? Jim thought. But maybe I did something wrong? I don't know. I wish she'd talk to me.  
Even at lunch Alison was surrounded by her friends and Jim couldn't get close enough to confront her. He knew something was wrong and it was really bothering him. So much so that when Brady called him names in between classes that he brushed him off. Jim had more important things to worry about.

When school ended, Jim had managed to utter two more words to her, but again she ignored him. And whenever he tried to approach her at her locker, Megan was always there to block his way.  
Seriously! Thought Jim. What the hell did I do wrong? But unbeknownst to him, Jim didn't have the slightest clue what Alison went through. He hadn't the faintest idea that Alison was trying to protect him by not talking to him.

While on his way to the library Jim got a text from Alison saying she was sorry.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Jim texted back.  
Alison replied: "No,"  
He sighed and shoved his phone into his pants pocket.  
The library was quiet today seeing as it was in the middle of the week. He made his way to his usual spot and picked out a few comics to read and sat down on bean bag for a good hour. Soon, soft footsteps could be heard coming his way and Jim peeked his head over his book to see who it was in case he had to get out of someone's way.  
"Oh," Jim set his comic down as he Alison. She looked surprised and turned one way and then the next, acting as if she wasn't sure which way she should run. This gave Jim the perfect opportunity to advance. "Hey, wait."  
Alison stopped and stood there awkwardly. "Yeah?"  
"Are you sure you're not made at me?" She shook her head. "Then why won't you talk to me? I feel like I did something bad."  
Alison couldn't look him in the eyes so she kept her head down. "I'm sorry." She told him.  
Jim was slow to place his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you sorry? Did something happen? Are you okay?"  
Alison shook her head. "I'm hungry."  
"Then let me get you something out of the vending machine. What are you in the mood for? Chocolate? Chips?"  
Alison gave him a weak smile as she finally looked up at him. "You don't have to do that."  
Now that he was close enough to her Jim could see her red shot eyes. He didn't say anything about her crying but he had a good idea that she had been. "I'll get you some chocolate. You can take my bean bag. It's the best one." And he ran off to the vending machine.

Jim fished around in all his pockets and found a dollar-fifty. It was enough to get her a bag of chocolate chip cookies and he hurried back to her. And just as he said, Alison had taken his bean bag.  
"Comfy, isn't it?" He flopped down next to her and handed her the bag.  
Alison opened the bag and breathed in the scent before chowing down on every last chocolate chip. "Thank you." She said.  
It was quiet between the two of them before Jim decided to break the silence. "So, uh, why were you ignoring me at school. That kind hurt, ya know? I thought we were pretty good friends."  
"We are," Alison said. "and again, I'm sorry. I'm only ignoring you because..." Her sentence fell short.  
"Because...?" Jim pressed on.  
"Because I don't want you getting hurt."  
Jim was a little confused. "Why would you talking to me hurt me? Alison, talking to you makes me feel better." His heart started to race as he told her this.  
Alison looked about the room to see if anyone was nearby and thankfully no one was. "I need to tell you something." Jim stayed quiet. "My dad is very controlling."  
Jim sighed. "Yeah, your friend Megan said the same thing."  
Alison looked surprised. "She had mentioned she spoke with you but she didn't say what about."  
Jim nodded weakly. "Yeah, I thought it was kind of weird." He paused for a second. "Alison...is your dad hurting you?"  
Alison's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her hands. She tried to control her crying but it was hard for her. "I'm sorry." Her voice was muffled by her hands.  
This certainly shocked Jim and he wasn't sure how to take it. He put his arm around her. "Alison, who else knows?"  
Alison shook her head. "No one. My friends just think my dad is really strict. No one knows that he hits me."  
"He hits you!? Alison, you need to tell someone." He tried getting her to look at him.  
"I've tried, but I'm scared." She leaned on him and buried her face in his chest while she sobbed quietly.  
Jim would have been happy to have Alison be this close to him if not given the circumstance they were in. Slowly, but surely, Jim put his other arm around her and held her close. "Do you want me to say something?"  
Alison shook her head quickly. "No. If my dad finds out that I'm talking to you or that I've told someone he might really hurt you, or me, or someone else that we know. I've said all I can right now. Please, don't make me say more."  
Alright. Thought Jim. At least now I know. At least now I can keep a close eye on her. "Okay," he told her. "We can just sit here. We don't have to talk about anything. But at least promise that you'll be okay."  
"I can't promise anything." Alison told him truthfully. "I just have to keep not talking to boys or staying out late or anything else my dad considers to be bad." She took a breath; she had something important to say. "My dad is a powerful figure here in town. It'll take more than me coming out and saying something. If that day comes will you be there with me?"  
Jim held her a little bit closer. "Of course."

The two sat there for a good forty minutes before Alison's phone started to buzz. It was her father.  
"I have to go now." She said getting up dabbing her eyes.  
"Is it your dad?" Jim stood up with her.  
She nodded. "Yeah,"  
"Will you be okay?"  
She nodded again. "Just don't follow me out this time. See you at school tomorrow." She put her around him and gave him a hug before walking away.  
An unsettling feeling dropped in the pit of Jim's stomach. Would he really see her at school tomorrow? Would she be okay driving home with that man? Every part of Jim was screaming at him, telling him to run and get help, but he also wanted to keep his promise to Alison, and he did so by clenching his fists with anger; anger towards himself and anger towards her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write.  
> If someone is hurting you, you NEED to tell someone. You do not have to take that abuse. Never think that you deserve to be treated like that.  
> This world is scary. Please take care of yourselves out there and know that you are not alone.


	7. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I haven't been myself lately. Depression sucks.

The weather was still crummy and Jim could see specks of snow. However, the ground was still too warm and every snowflake melted instantly. A few days had passed since he last spoke with Alison-that day at the library. He kept his promise to her and with each day that went by, guilt was building up inside him. He hated himself for it a little bit; he knew it was wrong to keep such a secret. These things should never be ignored. But if anything were happen to Alison, Jim would know so he would be able to tell someone then...but he hoped that it would never get that bad.

As he came up on his block to the apartment complex, he noticed an extra truck sitting outside. Jim lived here; he knew what vehicles belonged to who, and today, there was an unfamiliar truck sitting outside. He gave the license plates a good stare. The person was from Texas. It made sense now: someone was visiting...but who were they visiting? Jim didn't really care enough to know and walked up to the second floor to the apartment where he and his mom lived.  
Jim half expected to be greeted by his mom when he walked in but instead he nearly tripped over a pair of clunky work boots.  
"What the hell..." Jim said out lout to himself. He tossed his backpack on to the couch and slipped off his jacket to hang it up. Unfortunately, there was already a jacket there in his place, so he tossed his jacket on the couch next to his backpack. "The fuck...?" It was then that Jim caught a whiff of the scent coming off the jacket. He recognized that smell-that cologne. He hated it.

Without any warning on Jim's behalf, he heard a soft moan come from somewhere in the apartment. He followed the sound to his mother's bedroom and paused, his hand hovering over the doorknob. The thoughts running through Jim's head was a cluster of fucked up memories of his past. But his next choice of action was something automatic and he opened the door; he didn't want to, but he did. And there, tangled together on his mom's bed was she herself and his dead-beat dad. He had only ever walked in on them once before but he was a small child at that point in time and didn't really remember anything, or understand what they were doing. And now that he was sixteen and clearly capable to comprehend what was going on, it was too late to turn back. The damage was done.  
"Jim!" His mom gasped, trying to get her husband off of her in a desperate attempt to explain herself to her son.  
Jim didn't say anything. He didn't want to hear it; he would have none of it and stormed out of the room.  
"Jim, wait!" His mom called after him as she quickly slipped on her underwear and a shirt.

Jim was a state of fury. "Why is he here?!"  
Sarah stopped, the look of pain and anger in her son's eyes made her regret what she had done tenfold. "I'm sorry, Jim."  
When his father stepped out of the bedroom and into the main living area, Jim struggled to keep his gaze on his mom. The sight of his dad made him sick. "After all these years of no contact, why show up now? Why make an appearance?"  
"Years," Jim's dad, Leland, said in question. "Your mother and I have been talking over the phone for the last two years."  
"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!" And then his breath stopped short. "Wait...what is he talking about, mom?"  
Sarah crossed her arms, feeling even more uncomfortable now. "The reason we moved here was to be closer to your father. I've been talking to him in secret because I knew you would be upset."  
Jim tossed his arms into the air. "Then why do it in the first place? If you knew it would hurt me, why do it?" He jabbed a finger in his dad's direction. "That fucking asshole left us, and you're just going to let him back into your life? Why?!" His face was hot with anger; tears reached the corners of his eyes-they stung with hatred.  
"Its complicated." Sarah said.  
Jim grabbed a glass sitting on the end-table and threw it against the wall. It shattered and whatever remains were left in the glass were now slowly dripping down the wall. He screamed out of anger. "You don't think I have needs? I'm not three anymore, I'm sixteen! Do you not think that I want to be loved too? You're always working and all the kids at school are assholes! I have no one!" A small part of that was a lie. He had Alison, but at the same time he didn't. "God, how fucked up are you two in the head that you think its okay to do this to me? I'm your son!" Jim grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment.

It didn't matter to Jim where he went, so long as he was out of that place. He walked swiftly through the neighborhood, ignoring any and all bystanders and only stopped when he came to a park. He sat down on a swing and hung his head and gently rocked himself back and forth. The metal squeaked but Jim was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice it.  
"Don't be sad." A small voice said to him.  
Jim looked up to see a little boy no older than maybe five standing in front of him. With his hat, gloves and puffy jacket, the boy looked like a blue marshmallow. His cheeks were red from the cold wind and that's when Jim finally noticed the loss of feeling in his fingers and nose. Jim said nothing to the boy, however, he managed to give the kid half a smile.  
"Bobby, come here! It's time to go home." The little boy's mom called out to him from across the park.  
"Bye!" The boy waved to Jim before running off to his mom.  
Jim had few memories of going to the park with his mom. She was always working to support both him and her. Was it any different thought before his dad left? He had to wonder. Had it always just been this way?

Suddenly, Jim's phone went off. He reached for it from his pants pocket and expected it to be his mom, but it was Alison instead. She was asking how he was doing and he paused for a moment to think about what he wanted to say.  
"I'm okay. And you?" He texted back.  
Alison responded almost immediately. "I'm okay, too. How are you doing with your math? Sorry I haven't been able to help you."  
"I'm passing with a C, if that matters."  
"It matters." Alison responded.  
Jim stared at his phone for a long while before texting back: "You matter to me." He continued to look at his phone wondering if what he said was appropriate at this time.  
And finally, Alison texted back. "You matter to me, too."  
The anger in him eventually subsided and he stood up from the swing. The sun was starting to set which meant the temperature was dropping.

On his way back home, Jim's phone buzzed inside his pocket. It was Alison.  
"I want to hang out again. I know its only been a few days, but I really miss you."  
"I miss you too." Jim replied.  
Alison sent a heart emoji and that was the end of their conversation seeing as Jim wasn't sure how to respond to that. Although, he liked it nonetheless.  
When he finally made it to the front of the apartment complex, Jim saw his dad unlocking the door to his truck. The two stopped and stared at each other for a few seconds before his dad decided to wave to him.  
In spite of his hands freezing, Jim took his hand out from his warm pocket, and instead of waving back, he flipped him off. He was still mad.  
Jim watched his dad get inside his truck and leave. The sight was all too familiar as he thought back to the day he ran after his dad, begging him not to leave. And now that he was in the same situation again he had little urge to go after this man he called his father. In fact, he couldn't have been happier to see him drive off.

When Jim walked back into his house the smell of hamburgers wafted through the whole apartment.  
"Are you hungry?" Sarah asked. She kept her eyes on the food, perhaps too ashamed to look at her son.  
Jim kicked off his boots and was about to hang his jacket up, but then reconsidered placing his belongings where his dad put his. Instead, he hung it over the back of the couch. "I'm not hungry." He told his mom, and retreated to his room.

Still shivering to the bone, Jim grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and locked himself inside the bathroom. The hot water from the shower did him some good. He felt the stress from school, his parents, and even his aggravation towards himself lessen their weight on his shoulders. One good thing came out of today and that was Alison. Even though he didn't get to speak with her directly or hear her voice, it was still her he was talking to. She made the bad days bearable.  
Jim grabbed his member, thinking of Alison and wondering if she was taking a shower too. He closed his yes, stroking his manhood as he let the water run down his back. But he couldn't do it; not after what he saw. No matter how hard he tried to imagine Alison naked, he couldn't get the image of his parents out of his head. He lightly banged his head against the shower wall, feeling sick to his stomach.

After his shower, Jim couldn't help but fix himself a plate of food. The burgers his mom made looked extra juicy and he could no longer go on ignoring his hunger. His depressing mood made him add extra to his burger and instead of putting a hand full of chips on his plate, he took the whole bag and escaped to his room. Usually he jumped on the opportunity to eat dinner with his mom, but right now being around her made him feel uncomfortable.  
The food was good and he finished the bag of chips while he was at it. Thankfully the bag wasn't full.  
He thought about taking his plate back to the kitchen to clean it like he normally did, but every muscle in his body wouldn't let him set foot outside his room. This was his safe haven; his sanctuary. And then, his mom knocked on the door.  
"Jim, can I come in?" Jim didn't answer her. "I think we should talk." The handle could be heard turning. "Jim?"  
Jim was quick to toss over on his bed in the opposite direction of his mom.  
"I'm sorry about today. I know what I did was wrong and unfair to you." She sat down on his bed. "Can you ever forgive me?" When she put a hand on Jim's arm he shook her away. "This silent treatment won't last. You know this." Sarah told her son. "You'll have start talking to me again eventually."  
"Go. Away." He said.  
Sarah sighed. "That's a start." She looked over at his dresser and saw the empty bag of chips and plate. "I thought you said you weren't hungry."  
"I lied. Just like you. What's the big deal? Can't handle your own medicine?"  
"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your mother." Jim was silent. Sarah leaned in and embraced her son. No matter how much Jim struggled against her, she wouldn't let go. "You're still my baby boy." She told him. "I'll always love you most and forever."  
"Please go away." Jim crouched into a ball, hiding his face in his pillow.  
Sarah put in a little more effort to try and get her son's attention, but she soon realized that that wasn't going to happen. "Okay, you win. I'll leave you alone for now." Sarah walked out of the room, leaving Jim wallow in his own misery by himself.

After some time of quiet despair, Jim reached for his phone sitting on the nightstand and opened up his text messages to Alison. Her heart emoji was still there. His thumb hovered over a particular button and after much deliberation, he sent a heart emoji back to Alison. Was it the right thing to do? He didn't know. But why the hell not? Jim thought.  
Why the hell not was right.


	8. The Good Girl

The Winter Formal Dance was less than a week away. Alison had never been interested in these dances, and even if she was it would have been very difficult to convince her dad to let her go. Not once had she ever attended a school dance, and not that she minded, it was jut...Jim. He was the reason a small part of her wanted to go now.  
Most of the kids at school were getting hyped for the occasion and even decorating the hallways for it. Streamers were hanging from the ceiling, posters were scattered all over the walls, and some of the decorations you could still smell the spray paint.  
"Let me guess," Megan hung her arm around Alison, "you don't care about this stuff?"  
Alison shrugged as she walked down the hallway to get to her locker. "It's not that I DON'T care, it's just I've never been to a dance before so I don't know what they're like, or what to expect."  
"You're missing out on high school experiences."  
Alison came to her locker and started twisting the lock. "Should I get pregnant too then?"  
"Shhh!" Megan tried to put her hand over her friend's mouth, but Alison swished her away. "Don't say that out loud. Do you want people to start spreading rumors?"  
Alison shrugged again. "I don't care. People already talk behind my back and they don't even know me."  
Megan leaned up against one of the lockers and crossed her arms. She wasn't sure what to say that. "Look," she said more quietly, "if you let me talk to your dad, I'm sure I can convince him to let you go to a dance just this once." She then spotted someone familiar heading down the hallway and stood up straight. "Oh no..."  
Alison looked over at her after putting her stuff away. "What?" But Megan didn't have to answer and Alison turned her head to where her friend was looking. It was Jim.  
"He's early." Megan commented. "Usually he gets here after the first bell. I always see him rushing to class, but today he's early."  
While Megan was going on about Jim, Alison tuned her out and watched Jim make his way past them. It was only for a second but Alison and Jim locked eyes, both thinking the same thing; both wanting to say hi. Alison then quickly turned to Megan and stopped her speech in mid-sentence. "Okay," she said. "If you can convince my dad to let me go to the Winter Formal Dance, then I will go."  
Megan beamed with delight. "Really?"  
Alison locked her locker. "Make it count!"  
And the bell for first period rang.

Going to the dance was possible. Alison had been on her dad's good side for the last couple of weeks. Hopefully all those nights of uncomfortable torment would not go unnoticed. Megan was smart though, and good with words, so it was very possible that Alison stood a chance. But if she did go, who would she go with? Megan had a date and so did many of her other friends. Most of the boys had given up asking her because she always said no...because she never went anyway. But now she had good reason to try, and Megan was right: this was a high school experience that was worth trying at least once.  
Alison thought of different ways she could approach Jim on the subject and the best time to do it was during study hall. All throughout physical fitness and lunch she thought about asking him, her heart beating fast. If Megan knew that she had plans on asking him, she would flip! So, Alison had to play it cool, attempt to do things she had never thought twice about.  
And then her moment arrived. Jim was in his usual seat studying his math. He had kept his distance just like Megan warned him. But this time it would be different.

Alison found herself a comfortable spot on the floor behind one of the rows of books. It was a cozy corner where some kids came to hide away from teachers so they could take a nap, or in some cases make-out. Once situated, Alison pulled out her phone and texted Jim to come over, explaining to him where she was hiding.  
It didn't take him long to find her once he had shoved everything into his backpack. A look of uncertainty was all over his face. He wasn't sure if meeting up with her was the right thing to do.  
"Oh good, you found me." Alison smiled.  
Jim took a spot next to her, perhaps a little too close, but Alison didn't seem to mind. "Uh, hey. What's up?"  
"Did you want help with math?"  
"You could have just texted me that. And no, I think I got most of it." He didn't sound too sure of himself but he also didn't want to be a burden to her either. "Is there another reason you called me over here?" Jim asked, worried that her dad might have hurt her again.  
Alison got straight to the point. "Do you want to go to the Winter Dance with me?"  
Jim cracked a smile, suddenly feeling shy. "Um, are you sure it's alright?"  
"Megan is going to convince my dad to let me go."  
"Soooo..." Jim said slowly. "In other words you want to go with me secretly because if your dad finds out he'll kill me?"  
"More or less. I'm sorry. I really do want to go with you." She told him honestly. "Lying is the only way."  
"And if you can't go?"  
"I'll text you the night before."  
"And that's this coming Saturday night, right?" Jim asked, wanting to make sure.  
Alison nodded. "Yep!" She smiled again.

Jim could feel his insides turning to mush. He had been wanting to talk with her for so long. It was driving him crazy. And now he was so close to her and he was able to hear her voice and see her smile up close. "Does Megan know you want to go with me?"  
"I haven't told her yet. I will though, I promise." She stopped suddenly to get a better look at Jim. "Is there something on your mind?"  
Flashbacks of his dad being in his house sent a shiver down his spine. "It's not important."  
Alison placed a hand over his. "It doesn't seem like its not. Do you mind telling me?"  
What was he to tell her? That his dad walked out on him when he was little? That just the other day he showed up out of the blue and was screwing his mom right in front of him? Those were details that were better left unsaid (and could not be unseen)...forever. But how could he not open up at least a little bit to her? After hearing about her dad and knowing how much courage it must have taken her to tell him, it made him find the strength to let her in. "I guess we both have pretty crappy dads." Jim started. "My dad left when I was really young." He said more quietly. "I haven't heard anything from him until just a few days ago."  
"Is that a good thing?" Alison asked unsure.  
Jim shrugged. "Hell, I don't know and I don't care. He's a piece of shit. I've been in a bad mood ever since."  
Alison inched a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's weird," she said, "that both our dads have managed to hurt us one way or another. Whether they're there, or not." She reached for Jim's hand and tangled her fingers with his.

It was quiet between the two for a while. A bliss of silence.  
"Alison...what are we?" Jim surprised himself as soon as he blurted out the words. He didn't mean to say them. It just happened.  
"I don't know...My comfort. My support. My friend. Vice versa."  
"If I'm your friend, then why do we have to sneak around? I mean, I know you told me your dad is a strict control freak but-"  
"There is more to it than that." Alison cut him off. "Maybe someday I'll tell you." If I live that long, she thought to herself. Alison was never really serious about doing it, but suicide was a thought that ran through her mind on a weekly basis. She even thought about what kind of letter she would leave behind. It would be placed in one of her teachers desks so her dad would never find it. She would spill out all her secrets about him touching her in inappropriate places; the bruises and cuts he left behind on her body and in her heart. She would even talk about about her mom, a subject that was more painful than the sting left from her dad's hand.  
But now there was Jim, her knight in squeaking sneakers.  
"At least you have your mom. I haven't met her, but I'm sure she's a nice lady."  
Jim held back a scoff. "Yeah, she's a hard worker." But she's stupid for letting that asshole back into her life, he cursed inside his head. He then reached over, trying not to move too much to make Alison move from his shoulder and pulled out his math book. "On second thought, I think I might need your help after all."  
Alison giggled. "The truth comes out. Sure, I can help you."

When the final bell rang, signaling that school was over, Megan walked with Alison to her dad's truck where he waited for her.  
"Hey, sir, can I ask you something?"  
Alison's dad peered over at her from across the driver seat. "Sure, sweetheart."  
Before asking, Megan went ahead and opened the door for Alison to get in. "The Winter Formal Dance is this Saturday, so I was wondering if Alison could go with me. Ya know, it could be a girl's night out sort of thing." She held the door open by leaning on it somewhat. The look on her face read that she wasn't going to leave without a positive answer.  
Alison glanced over at her dad and gave him an innocent smile. "Please?" she asked.  
Her dad looked to her and then to Megan, contemplating on whether or not he should trust two teenage girls. "I'll allow it." He finally said.  
Megan jumped into the air. "Woohoo! Thank you! See you Saturday, Alison!" She gladly shut the door and went on her way.

While on the way home, Alison's dad kept the radio off this time and stayed focused on the road. "There better be no boys involved." He warned her after a long moment of no talking. "Because you know what I'll do if that happens, right?" Alison nodded. "I want to hear you say it."  
Alison's voice was caught in her throat but some how she managed to fight through the fear. "You know how make a death look like an accident...and you'll make me help you."  
Her dad nodded. "That's right. Good girl." He reached for her thigh and gave it a squeeze. "That's my baby girl."

That night as Alison was prepping dinner, her dad was going on again about work, but she didn't care. She was busy cutting up carrots and celery for the soup they were having for supper. Bread was baking in the oven and a bowl of fresh fruit was already sitting on the table. Alison had everything she needed right here. A comfortable home, nice furniture, expensive tech equipment, plenty of food in the fridge, etc. All this was because of her dad, but if Alison had any say over it, she would throw it all away. She didn't care about the items sitting in her house that she always had to dust. She didn't care about the money, or even the nice, rich neighborhood she lived in. It was all a lie anyway. A lie to cover the person her dad really was, and she was the center piece of it all. However, her dad was the glue to hold it altogether.  
Slowly, but surely, Alison planned to pick away at it. She wanted to escape this life. The knife in her hand was one option. If she was swift enough she could end it all right here and now. But would she be fast enough? Would she be able to have the guts to slice this monster's throat? No. Right now wasn't the time, or would it ever be. No matter how evil her dad was, Alison knew better enough than to try and kill him.  
Killing myself would be easier, she thought again. She shook her head slightly, sighing. "I'm done cutting the vegetables, dad." And she slid them into the pot.

As they ate in silence, Alison thought of Jim. She tried hard to remember the feel of his rough hands clasped with hers. Sneaking around with him might have been dangerous, but it was also fun to her. Being with him in those tiny moments made the rest of her miserable life worth living. This was not all there was though, she knew this. It was only high school and she would get through it. And then, she would be able to make her own choices without the rule of her dad's thumb pressing her down.  
And then a thought-a statement-popped into her head: I don't want to be the good girl anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing style, you might like my original work too. I have a book published and you can find it on Amazon. It's called Secret of Epping Forest.  
> Here is the ISBN: 9780692142875.  
> And if you do not feel comfortable ordering it online, you can always go to your local Barnes and Noble and order it through them.  
> I know I have mistakes in my fanfictions, but they are just for fun. When it comes to my Original works I try really hard to make sure everything is perfect. I have an editor to help me with that.  
> Please support a starving artist!


End file.
